true or dare
by Murry-070
Summary: find out what happends to naruto and his friend when their is nothing to do but TRUTH OR DARE! Truths will be shed. Lee's cheerfulness with be hindered. Surprises will be shown.  My first Fanfic. I don't own naruto.


Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, and Lee were all bored so they meet up at the Hyuga's pool. They had a little party. After an hour all the girls wanted to play truth or dare.

"Okay!" said Naruto

"Whatever" Sasuke groaned

"Troublesome "Shikamaru muttered.

"Cool" Kiba Cheered

"..." Neji stared at all the girls.

"Let's start the youthful game" Lee yelled.

"Who starts?" Temari asked everyone who was now in a big circle.

"I will!" Sakura said. "Sasuke, truth or dare?"

*If I pick truth she will ask who do you like? And that will be hard because a like her and she is the one that asked truth or dare.*

"Dare"

"I Dare you to kiss the person you like." With a huge smile on her face waiting for him to kiss someone.

*Dame it, she is smart* " What! You cant be serious!"

"But I am." Sakura smile grew even bigger then before.

With a sigh " Well you ask for it" Sasuke said as he stood up from his spot.

And with that he slowly moved closer to her in tell they meet with a short kiss on the lips.

"Umm..." Not knowing what to say after he kissed her and started to blush madly. "I never knew that you liked me" she said very quietly so only Sasuke could hear.

"I know" He smiled back at her and said, "Truth or Dare dobe?" Then he sat next to her holding her hand.

"Truth Believe it"

"Good'. He said with and smirk. " Did you know that Hinata has a crush on you for a very long time and how do you feel about her?"

"WHAT!"

" Guess you didn't know." He was a little surprised since it was very obvious to everyone that she loved him.

"Okay how do you now answer part two, how do you feel about her."

As this was going on, Hinata was just about to faint but she held up strong but her face was red from all the blushing.

Naruto knew he had to answer so he said " Well Hinata is umm... is pretty, smart, shy but strong and cute so I guess I like her too." Saying really fast so no one could hear but he did not say it fast enough.

"Could you say that faster because I got all of that" Kiba grinning at Naruto.

Hinata was going to faint but before she could Naruto held her up and he said "Its okay" putting his face right next to hers and then kissed her on the cheek. Then he sat next to her holding her close to him and smiling his huge smile of his.

Now everyone was shock at the two couples. *Now what will happen to them if their not careful but now wondering who likes who.* They all thought that but maybe a little differently.

"Look at all this youthful love!" Lee could not help but say it and the four of them wanted to kill him right there and now.

As if they planed it, the all yelled "SHUT UP" at the same time.

Naruto then said to him "Okay then Lee Truth or dare" hoping he says dare so he could piss him of like he did to them.

"A youthful DARE" Lee exclaimed.

"I Dare you to not use the word youthful for the rest of the day and tomorrow not to wear any thing green!"

" But... That's not fair!" he wined

"Thank god for that dare the word "youthful" was getting on my nerves." said Neji .

" I agree with Neji." Tenten agreed.

Lee was really pissed off at Neji for be happy at Naruto's dare.

" Lee, do you even have any clothes that are not green?" Ino ask since she has never seen Lee in anything but GREEN!

" NO and that why it is very unfair now I have to go shopping for something that not green." He was about to cry but pulled him self together so he would look to bad. But the truth is no matter what he did this was the best dare and people were surprised that Naruto had actually thought of a dare that was perfect.

Lee need to get back at Naruto but just went so he picked Neji since he didn't go yet.

"Neji do you want a youth...umm... truth or dare." *Dame ! I can't say youthful! This is must be the worst day of my life plus tomorrow.*

"Since I have nothing to hide I pick truth."

"Since you say you have nothing to hide who do like and for how long?" Lee was hoping he made somewhat good pick for truth.

*Lee is an idiot I didn't think he could make a good question. Dame you LEE!*

Then Neji replied "Why do you want to know." try to get some time to think through what his answer is going to be.

"Everyone wants to know" Lee now just being a fool and not realizing he is just trying to get time.

Then it all went silent. No one moved because Neji actually had feeling because he was not answering the question. No one knew that he would care for someone. This Is why everyone was not moving because of the shock.

Then the silence broke by Neji voice. " I guess I have to answer don't I ?"

"YES!" they all yelled wanting to know.

"well... umm... toy are not going to believe me. But it's Tenten." Believe it or not be his face actually turn a light shade of pink.

Tenten was really shocked because they have been team mates for years and she had no clue."Ne-Neji I never thought you would like me" she said in a very soft voice .

"Now tell how long you loved her" Kiba barked and if he had a tail it would be waging.

"I really don't know I liked Tenten for a long time now." Neji said but quickly regretting it.

"THAT IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!" Ino screamed in her high pitch voice that could break glass.

"Easy Ino, you will break my ear drum one day" Kiba said since he was sitting next to her.

"Troublesome women with make everyone deaf if she is not careful." Shikamaru Groaned somewhat loudly which is a little unusual for him. But no one notice it except Temari.

Temari raise an eyebrow and stared at him for awhile but before anyone notice her staring at him she looked at the other direction which was a shock to her to see what she saw.

Ino and Kiba were making out . Temari's jaw almost dropped. *how could no one else notice them! Why could I just kept staring at Shikamaru and not look at them. God this night was turning to nightmare. Now I am getting worried that this might just happen to me. I don't need this to happing to me!*

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru looked at her concerned.

"What... uhh yeah" snapping back to reality.

"Good troublesome women" he said with a smirk in his face.

"Hey Neji your turn." Naruto yelled as everyone else forgot about the game.

"... Shikamaru Truth or dare"

"Troublesome... Truth."

"Is it true that you lo-like Temari and never liked Ino." Neji wasn't sure what the answer was because Shikamaru was lazy and this didn't seem like him.

"Shikamaru would not lik -" Temari go cut off by Shikamaru.

"Yes. It's true." He sighed

She was shocked at his words. Then they stared at each other for a long time. Without noticing they were leaning closer and closer together they touch noses.

Ino's mind *THAT IS SOO CUTE. Shikamaru kiss her already.*

They closed their eyes and their lips touch and made a passionate kiss. They would of love to hold that kiss longer but Sasuke said.

"Get a room you two!"

Now Lee was so mad that he couldn't say that word all he could think was.

*I hate you Naruto. Why did I pick dare. Youthful youthful youthful youthful!*

"Do you guys want to see a scary movie" Naruto offerd.

All the guy wanted too.

"If I can be with Naruto then sure" Hinata whispered to Naruto.

" Believe it, I will watch with you." Whispered back.

Tenten, Ino and Sakura asked the same thing.

Temari asked Shikamaru " you won't be to scared. Will you Crybaby?" teasing him.

They all watch the movie.

Sasuke watch the whole movie but Sakura fell asleep scared in Sasuke arms.

Same with Kiba and Ino.

Neji and Tenten watch the whole thing not scared but Tenten was still in his arms anyway.

Lee could not enjoy the movie because of his dare and still thinking the same thing as before.

Temari found the movie not scary but funny and Shikamaru got bored and fell asleep in her lap.

They all had the best night of their live...well except for Lee.

The End!


End file.
